


Thoughtful worriedness

by phanhowlterstuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanhowlterstuff/pseuds/phanhowlterstuff
Summary: Dan thinking too much and Phil comforting





	Thoughtful worriedness

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I know that Dan dropped out of Uni and I don’t know if ‘worriedness’ is even a word

Dan sighed, he couldn’t sleep but yet he was exhausted, Dan has the hobby of thinking too much ever since he moved out of his parents house and graduated University

Dan got stressed over the bills, what will he and Phil do when the bills come in and will they be able to pay them, what will happen to him and Phil in the future? Will Dan still be a lawyer or will he be jobless? Will Phil still stay with him if that happens? Will he love him when years pass like he promised or will he break it as well as Dan’s heart?

Dan started to shake and he could hear and feel his heart starting to pick up its pace, will he die tomorrow or will Phil? Oh god what if Phil dies tomorrow and Dan wouldn’t be able to say goodbye, what if Phil dies in his sleep or-

“Hey, Dan are you okay?”, Phil’s soft voice interrupted his thought and Dan suddenly realised his cheeks were wet and his eyes stung

Dan sighed, “I’m just thinking”

Phil quickly sat up and soon made Dan do the same, “You shouldn’t think too much, Dan”, Phil rubbed his back

“I-I know but…”, Dan met Phil’s eyes, “What will happen to us?”

Phil frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, in the future or tomorrow, what will happen?”

“Dan… we should be concerned about the future when we’re living it”, Phil answered

“But what if I lose my job?”, Dan asked and looked down at the duvet

“Then you’ll get another one”, Phil answered and kissed Dan’s forehead which made Dan close his eyes in relaxation

Dan hummed and Phil cupped his cheeks, “Don’t be worried, okay? We should be concerned and think about the present and worry about the future when it comes”

Dan nodded and Phil released his cheeks

Dan looked outside, “It’s raining”, he muttered

Phil chuckled, “Well it is London, when isn’t it?”

Dan smiled and looked at Phil, he could get lost in those eyes, and the way the moon shined on Phil made him all fuzzy inside, “I love you”

Phil looked at Dan with the same look that Dan gave him, “I love you too”


End file.
